


Adventure Time

by AMidnightDreary, Rabentochter



Series: Frostiron Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Courtship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fur, Genius Tony Stark, Happy Ending, Humor, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, King Loki (Marvel), Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Tony knew better than to put his head through a portal that simply appeared in his workshop. So he walked through.Because that's what geniuses do.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558924
Comments: 47
Kudos: 594





	Adventure Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slenbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/gifts).



> SURPRISE! IT'S CALENDAR TIME 🎉🎉🎉🎉
> 
> The amazing **Amidnightdreary** and I have been working on this since August, a spontaneous idea as we geniuses went: "What if we'd do a calendar for this year?" 🤔
> 
> And here we are. 
> 
> We hope nobody feels left out when they don't get a gift but there are sadly only so many days until Christmas, hope y'all enjoy it anyway 💕
> 
> Happy first Advent, Slen ❤️

There was this thing about curiosity and cats. Tony forgot what exactly but he was pretty sure he knew _what_ it was, but he chose to ignore it. He had better things to do, after all. Better things like, let’s say, tell JARVIS to record the anomaly in his workshop which turned out to be a portal to a different realm. 

Not that he knew that from first-hand experience or anything, _no._

He was crazy but he knew _better_ than to put his head into a green glowing portal which had appeared out of nowhere. Nowhere which was called Jötunheim, as he learnt. It was a bit cold here but Tony was more than happy to snuggle in white-grey pelts on a king-sized bed. Yes, he knew better than to put his head into a portal –

But it was always better to just go through it with the whole body, right? That was how clever people like him worked, simply going for it and enjoying the ride, thinking about the consequences afterwards was good enough.

“Is it always cold like that on Jotu-?” 

“Yes.” The blue alien chuckled and looked at him with wide red eyes. “The planet is composed of more ice and frost than sunshine, Anthony. Is it warm enough for you in the fur?” 

“Mhm, for now.” He grinned at him. “So, what’s your name, Portal-Conjurer? Or is that a secret?” 

“It is Loki.” 

“ _Loki_ ,” Tony repeated slowly. “Nice name. Almost as pretty as you.” A wink. 

Loki chuckled and a purple blush rose on his cheeks. 

He was pretty, Tony realised and stared harder at his new-found friend. Really, he was a breath-taking _Jotun_ even when he was the only one he’d seen so far.

Tony kind of went through the portal when Loki had intended to go through too and they had collided spectacularly - it ended with Loki carrying him to his bed and mumbled some magic hocus-pocus and his hands were glowing green and it had ended with no concussion anymore for Tony. 

Nobody had said he was _sane_ , after all. But no genius ever was.

“So, what were you planning to do on Earth?” Tony asked and patted with a hand next to him on the bed, indicating Loki to sit. Should he be more afraid of a guy he literally knew nothing about? Probably, yes. But would he learn anything then? A resolute **no**. 

“I wanted to take a look at other planets for a change.” Loki sighed and his shoulders dropped. “Being a king becomes tedious after a while.” 

_A king_. Tony blinked. “You’re a king?” 

“I am, yes.” Loki flashed him a quick smile. “But please, let’s stay with Loki, yes?” 

“Sure. I’m not fond of titles anyway.” A king who wanted to take a break from kinging and insisted on the use of his first name? Tony would bet his ass that Loki was not only bored here but that he also didn’t have many friends. He chuckled. That sounded vaguely familiar to his ears. “Do you still want to go to Earth?” 

“I would love to.” Loki’s eyes rested on him, red and warm. “But we need to wait a bit longer, giving your mind the chance to settle.” 

“My mind is more than settled, I promise.” Tony grinned. “Can we take the fur with us? I have some at my home too but yours are infinitely comfier. And they smell good.” 

“You want to have my fur?” Loki’s eyes widened. 

“Sure.” Tony shrugged. “Why? Is there somethi-“

He couldn’t say more because in the next moment, a blue Jotun was pouncing on him, pressed his blue lips to Tony’s and made him shut up successfully. _Huh._

Loki’s lips were cold (no surprise) on his and moved gentle, soft against his and blue fingers carded through his hair and well, Tony didn’t want to come off as a rude guest. That was his explanation for kissing Loki back (he really wasn’t sane, nope) and simply enjoyed the moment. Cool lips which tasted of salt and peppermint, what more could he want? He moaned quietly, his whole was body was _tingling_ and he wanted more - 

It was Loki who pulled back first, his eyes dark red and twisting gently in Tony’s hair. “I was looking for an adventure when I opened the portal, Anthony. I did not expect to find someone interested in my furs.” 

“Well,” Tony croaked, cleared his throat. “They _are_ extremely comfortable?” 

Loki nodded. 

“Is this a dating thing on your planet?” 

“If you ask for someone’s furs,” Loki explained quietly, “you make your intentions known for courting them.” 

Totally dating, then. 

Well, he had already fallen through a portal, got a bed and quick healing from Loki, what was a bit of dating against that? 

“Well then, sounds like I have to introduce you to Earth dating rituals too.” He grinned at Loki. “And who said dating isn’t an adventure?”


End file.
